


DreamSMP but it's a series of miscellaneous poems

by uhnonnymouse



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, each poem is short, i just wanna practice poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhnonnymouse/pseuds/uhnonnymouse
Summary: He brings them with him, as he wanders. Carried in the space between his ribs, carved out by his happiest memory. He’s not heavy, so neither is what he takes. It is the nature of fading things.---Or, I use the DreamSMP to practice poetry.
Kudos: 2





	DreamSMP but it's a series of miscellaneous poems

**Author's Note:**

> i have a prompt list im using but im to lazy to link it so whatevs

A book of Echoes. A church bell, Primed. A bundle of Blue. The coat of Friend. Brews of Anonymity. Half the Sky.

He brings them with him, as he wanders. Carried in the space between his ribs, carved out by his happiest memory. He’s not heavy, neither is what he takes. It is the nature of fading things.

Upon a house, of two brothers by action if not word, does it become apparent that not all he carries is weightless.


End file.
